


The Burr Pamphlet

by Rainah (RainahFiclets)



Series: The Lips the Teeth the Tip of the Tongue [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton: Not so human disaster, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, F/M, John Laurens: not present but not dead because I can write whatever I want, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: It made sense at the time: A pamphlet refuting the nasty rumours about Aaron's involvement with the occult. He wasn't involved with witchcraft or demonic possession at all.Just vampires.And Alex's sex life.Maybe, in hindsight, his pamphlet didn't have to be quite so detailed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oaxara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaxara/gifts).



> and so ends the ridiculous vampire au that started when Oaxara typo'd Hamilton characters into her Dracula essay. I hope y'all enjoyed this wild ride. 
> 
> Makes more sense if you've read [Aaron Burr: Vampire Hunter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6356944) and [Chasing Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7853176/chapters/17931316), but basically: Alex and Eliza are married vampires in an open relationship. Alex has a relationship with Aaron Burr, who is the world's worst vampire hunter, and Eliza has one with Theodosia. John Laurens shows up in 0 fics but is explicitly Not Dead.

His home was burning.

Alexander knew, intellectually, he should be frantic right now. He should be running around, shouting, trying to do something to save the house he had put so much time and effort into. He did none of those things. Instead, he sat on the cobblestones and watches his hopes and dreams incinerate.

 _Let it burn_ , he thought morosely. _Let it all burn. What does it matter now?_

They'd been thorough, the mob. Set the fire in the kitchen at the back of house, letting it creep slowly towards the front. It allowed any passers by to read the pamphlet nailed to the door.

 _Observations on the conduct and actions of one Aaron Burr, by Alexander Hamilton_.

Otherwise known, in the streets, as _The Burr Pamphlet._

John was going to kill him when he found out.

He hadn't _meant_ to cause so much trouble. He had been trying to _fix_ trouble. And better it be his home burning than Aaron's, Alexander's family was away upstate. There was no chance of them getting caught in the wreckage.

Deep in his tragedy, Alexander heard a carriage turn down the street. _All the better._ They were here to finish him off.

It wasn't the mob though. It was a single carriage, which screeched to a stop in front of him. The door opened. 

"Get in," his wife said.

Alexander scrambled to obey " _Eliza_ -"

"Hush," she cut him off. "You've done enough damage. Back to Albany," she called to the driver. "I've got what I've come for."

"Yes Ma'am." They started moving again.

As they turned onto the main road, Alexander saw a copy of The Burr Pamphlet clutched in her gloved hand. He swallowed.

Eliza noticed the motion. When she turned, her eyes were full of furious tears. "I should have let you burn."

"Betsey-"

"Hush," she said again. "I don't want to hear another word of what you've got to say. This," she hit the paper with one hand," is more than enough."

"They were accusing him of witchcraft! Demonic possession!"

"So your solution was to write a pamphlet to inform them that it was not in fact witches, but rather _vampires_ he was cavorting with? And that there was no possession involved, only the unnatural congress of sodomy?"

"Betsey..." Fine. He may have gone too far with his confessions. When laid out by Eliza's careful words, his relationship with Burr and his vampiric nature seemed like a step too far. He, very probably, could have left it at a refutation of witchcraft and an endorsement of Burr's character. That, very probably, would have had the effect he wanted without a mob.

Well, there was no putting the cat back in the bag.

"What now, Eliza?" He asked instead. "You didn't leave me to burn, so I can presume you still want me as a husband-"

"I'm still mad at you," she cut him off again. "We are going to Albany to talk to my father, and you are not going to speak for the rest of the trip. When we get there he'll deal with this. Say it was authored by your enemies, blame hysterics on the mob. It may require us to move to a different part of the city, damn you, I liked living there."

Alexander, wisely, said nothing.

She waved the pamphlet in his face. "Is there anything in here about dear Theodosia? I couldn't get through it, I was too angry."

"No," He shook his head. "I didn't think it necessary."

"I am surprised you thought at all," She shot back, then softened. "Good. I would not have her dragged into this. She will check on Mr Burr and write to us at Albany." Yes, Eliza would indeed be worried about her own lover. The Burrs were a treasure to them both. 

He stayed silent, and as the carriage crested the hill Eliza sighed. A hand found his on the seat. "I am glad you are unharmed," she said. "When I saw the fire, I thought for a moment-"

Alexander raised her hand to his lips. "Would I leave my Betsey? Hoards of the undead could not keep me from her."

"No, just the rumour of them." She sighed, but smiled. "And I did not say you could talk."

"Yes ma'am."

It was going to be a long ride to Albany.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr [here](https://thellamaduo.tumblr.com). I do take prompts, and I do love chatting.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are loved.


End file.
